


Two More Weeks

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes home to Clarke asleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was working on a totally different fic over the weekend to post today but then I wrote this in like an hour. *shrugs*

It's just after nine by the time Bellamy gets home from the faculty meeting. Honestly, just because they were teachers doesn't mean they don't have anything to do on a Friday night. Not that Bellamy himself had plans but still it was the principal.

He walked up the front walk, grateful that he switched the outside lights to those with timers because Clarke sometimes forgot to turn them on. It was much easier, and quieter, to get the house key into the lock when he could see.

Once the door was opened he noted that the inside was almost as dark as it was outside. He made his way into the foyer before tripping on some broken down moving boxes. The sight made him frown; so much for Clarke taking it easy on her day off.

He made his way down the hall and into the living room. The TV was on, lighting up the room as some rerun of an old sitcom played with the volume turned low, almost muted.

Clarke was curled up on the couch on her side with a blanket covering her legs; half of it had fallen to the floor. Bellamy couldn't help the soft smile that took over his features. Quietly he turned on the kitchen light before walking back into the living room and shutting off the TV.

“Clarke,” he nudged her shoulder gently, “Come on, your back will thank you in the morning.”

She hummed and shifted her head on the throw pillow before squinting her eyes open to look at him. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Almost 9:30,” he said as he brushed some hair out of her face that had gotten stuck in the drool at the corner of her mouth. He waited for her to shift into a sitting position before approaching the next topic. “I saw the boxes in the hall.”

She stilled the hand in her hair that was trying to comb out some of the tangles. “I didn’t lift anything,” she said defensively. “I unpacked things one at a time while leaving the boxes in the garage and only put things away if I could.” She patted his arm, “Don’t worry, I left plenty of heavy things for you.”

“Clarke…” he sighed.

“Hey, just because I’m on maternity leave doesn’t mean I’m just going to sit on my ass for the next two weeks. It’s called nesting,” she pursed her lips at him but he could tell she was trying to hide a smirk, her eyes challenging.

He sighed again, this time exasperated, “I knew moving this close to your due date was going to be a bad idea.” He ran a hand through his curls, “Can you at least sleep in our bed so you don’t fuck up your back?”

“Any more than it already is thanks so our little amoeba,” Clarke supplied as she held up her arms so Bellamy could help her stand.

Once standing she slumped into his arms and rested her head on his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back. “Two more weeks,” she murmured.

“Two more weeks,” he whispered back and kissed her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for pregnancy fluff. Don't judge me!
> 
> Tips and tricks are still welcome!


End file.
